Internet Problems
by xxmidnyghtxrosexx
Summary: This is a one shot for any one who has been bullyed espesially on line! Danny writes a story and puts it on the internet but people bully him on it so his friends help him. READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMING!


an: I did this cuz alot of ppl comented on my other story rudly, sum of them r internet bullys. they called me a troll and said tht i cant rite. it rlly hurt n i dont think they kno tht wat they say can hurt other ppl evenif its on line. im not the best riter but i hav fellings 2! sum ppl said nice things 2 me 2 n tht made me feel better, if u see sum1 internet bullyed then say sumthin nice 2 them cuz it helps them. i hav real probs lik depression n im on pills for it, i cut myself and i try to stop, i dont need 2 be bullyed 2! THIS IS 4 EVERY1 WHO HAS EVER BEEN BULLYED IF ITS ON THE INTERNET R NOT!

One night I was siting in my room, Iwas on the computer and talking to my friend Danny who goes to school with me. I was on Facebook to. In case you didn't know my name is Morgana Belladona Garnet Raven but people call me Morgue. I moved too Amity from Paris France, me and Danny and Sam are friends now and we go to Casper High. We're in 10 grade, Danny and Sam are older then me cause I skiped a grade. I'm 14 but look 16 and age is just a numbre anyway. I have dark raven hair to my waist.I dye it a lot, it has dark purple streaks in it now and it shines dark purple. I'm goth and Wiccan. I have pale skin and blue eyes with gray in the middle that are lined with rally thick black eye liner. (an: READ ANGLES & DEMONS IF U DONT KNO MORG!)

My computer was flat and black and its back ground were skulls with heart eyes. There were candles on my desk around my computer, they light up my room. Me and Danny were on aim and were talking. His screen name was GothicGhostxx and mine was xxHauntedxMorguexx (an: THTS NOT MY REAL SCREEN NAM DONT TRY MESAGING ME ON IT).

xxHauntedxMorguexx: hi morgue wats up?

GothicGhostxx: nm how bout u?

xxHauntedxMorguexx: nm

GothicGhostxs: hey i put up a story do u want 2 read it?

xxHauntedxMorguexx: k

Danny sent me a link, I clicked and read his story about a ghost who was depressed cause his parents didn't under stand him and he couldn't die cause he was already dead. It was really angst and really good so I told him, I said.

xxHauntedxMorguexx: wow tht was tres ben i thout u said u werent good at ritin but wow its rlly deep 2

GothicGhostxx: thx

xxHauntedxMorguexx: ur welcum :K

GothicGhostxx: lol is tht a vampir fac?

xxHauntedxMorguexx: oui lol

GothicGhostxx: lol

xxHauntedxMorguexx: k well i g2g i need a cig n im gonna watch eward scissor hands

GothicGhostxx: I FUKING LUV THT MOVIE

xxHauntedxMorguexx: k then cum ovr n watch it

GothicGhostxx: k

I loged off the comp, I opened a window to smoke a cig. When I was done I wondered if I should take of my night gown, it was white with black lacing up the black and a deep v neck in the front, it had black lace around the edges and was floor length with a big slit up my thigh. I had black fish net thigh highs on with black satin heels with lace on them. I decded to keep it on and went down stairs. I put in the movie. Danny came over and we had a lot of fun together (an: NOT LIK THT U PERVS!) and hung out, then he went home when the movie is over.

The next day I went to school wearing an off the sholder deep v cut black and white striped shirt a tight black vest with red lacing up the back and a black mini skirt with black lacing up the sides. I had a black choker on, there was a black stud in my nose pericing and I wore my crystal around my neck that I use for magic cause Im a wiccan. I had cross earrings on and black lace fingerless gloves that laced up. My nails were painted black and had skulls on them. My hair was straight and I had a crimson rose clip in my hair with black feathers coming of it and a black skull in the middle. I wore I had black lace tights on to with black shiny platform combat boots. I had lots of black eyeliner on with red eye shadow and black lipstick. I saw Danny and went up to him. He had on a Marilyn Manson t-shirt with tripp pants and leather fingerless gloves and combat boots. he had a lot off black eyeliner on and his nais were painted black like mine but without the sulls. He looked rlly derpressed more then usual, I went up to him. I said.

"Bonjur Danny, how are you today?" I asked, I knew the answer but I wanted to be there for him in his misery.

"I feel like my soul is an hallow abyss of black nothing and pain" he said. I noticed his writs were more cut then usual.

"Oh my godess, Danny. Are you ok, what happened?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Some people left rlly mean reviews on my story, they called me names like troll and deepressed and emo and I'm not emo I'm goth, I don't understand!" he said miserably. "Why do people have to be so mean. Don't they under stand how they make every one else feel?"

"Those are internet bullys Danny." I said darkly. "They don't care how they make other people fell, they just want to hurt every one else like Dash but on the computer."

"I cut myself more cause of them" he said sadly "and I had to take more pills for my depression I had to sneak them so my parents won't know, their really close to kicking me out."

"Why?" I asked

"They dont understand me" he said.

"Tell me about it I'm glad I don't know my dad" I said.

"Why dont you know youre dad?" Danny asked sudenly.

"He died when I was young, he used too drink a lot and did some bad things to my mom and other women" I said. "I dont want to talk about it."

"Ok" Danny said. "I wish internet bullys would relize that the people their mean too have real problems and dont need to put up with them to."

"I KNOW!" I agreed. I forced a smile that wasn't happy but I wanted to make Danny less Derpessed. "Mabye you should write a story about it"

"Maybe I should" Danny agreed and he smiled. "Thanks Morgue."

"Your welcome" I said. "Maybe we can watch movies again tonight, you can pick."

"Ok" he said.


End file.
